pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ledyba
| border = | name='Ledyba'| jname=(レディバ Ledyba)| image=165Ledyba.png| ndex=165| evofrom=None| evointo=Ledian| gen=Generation II| pronun= Leh-dee-bah | hp=40| atk=20| def=30| satk=40| sdef=80| spd=55| total=265| species=Five Star Pokémon| type= / | height=3'03"| weight=23.8 lbs.| ability=Swarm Early Bird| color='Red'| gender=50% ♀/50% ♂| }} Ledyba (レディバ Ledyba) is a / -Type Pokémon. It is so timid, it can only move if it is with a swarm of others. Appearance Ledyba is a common Bug type Pokémon that resembles a ladybug. It has six legs, that are all wearing gloves. They can be seen flying around in forests. Evolution Ledyba evolves into Ledian at level 18. Game Info Locations | goldsilver=|Routes 2, 30, 31, 37 (morning) (Silver only)| gsrarity=Common| crystal=Routes 2, 30, 31, 36, 37, National Park (morning)| crarity=Common| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Hoenn Safari Zone extension| erarity=Rare| fireredleafgreen=Pattern Bush| frlgrarity=RareFR CommonLG| diamondpearl=Breed Ledian| dprarity=None| platinum=Breed Ledian| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Routes 2, 30, 31, 37 (morning) Headbutt Trees (SoulSilver only)| hgssrarity=Common| blackwhite=Breed Ledian| bwrarity=None| }} Side Game Locations | Channel=Back Yard| Trozei=Secret Storage 4, Secret Storage 17, Endless Level 2, Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Sinister Woods (7F-10F), Pitfall Valley (1F-6F), Joyous Tower (22F-25F), Remains Island (B1-B6)| PMD2=Mt. Travail (1F-19F), Midnight Forest (B1-B21)| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Ledyba| gold=It is very timid. It will be afraid to move if it is alone. But it will be active if it is in a group.| silver=When the weather turns cold, lots of Ledyba gather from everywhere to cluster and keep each other warm.| crystal=It is timid and clusters together with others. The fluid secreted by its feet indicates its location.| ruby=Ledyba secretes an aromatic fluid from where its legs join its body. This fluid is used for communicating with others. This Pokémon conveys its feelings to others by altering the fluid's scent.| sapphire=Ledyba secretes an aromatic fluid from where its legs join its body. This fluid is used for communicating with others. This Pokémon conveys its feelings to others by altering the fluid's scent.| emerald=Ledyba communicate using a fluid that they secrete from where the legs join the body. They are said to convey feelings to others by altering the fluid's scent. | firered=When the weather turns cold, lots of Ledyba gather from everywhere to cluster and keep each other warm.| leafgreen=It is very timid. It will be afraid to move if it is alone. But it will be active if it is in a group.| diamond=It is so timid, it can't move if it isn't with a swarm of others. It conveys its feelings with scent.| pearl=It is so timid, it can't move if it isn't with a swarm of others. It conveys its feelings with scent.| platinum=It is so timid, it can't move if it isn't with a swarm of others. It conveys its feelings with scent.| heartgold=It is very timid. It will be afraid to move if it is alone. But it will be active if it is in a group.| soulsilver=When the weather turns cold, lots of Ledyba gather from everywhere to cluster and keep each other warm.| black=It is so timid, it can't move if it isn't with a swarm of others. It conveys its feelings with scent. | white=It is so timid, it can't move if it isn't with a swarm of others. It conveys its feelings with scent. | }} Learnset Generation II Generation III Generation IV Generation V }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Origin *The name Ledyba comes from the sounding of "ladybug". *Ledyba appears to be based from a Ladybug Category:Bug Pokémon Category:Flying Pokémon Category:Generation II Pokémon Category:Dual-Type Pokémon Category:Johto Pokémon Category:Basic Pokémon Category:Body style 09 Pokémon Category:Bug group Pokémon Category:Early route Pokémon Category:Red Pokémon Category:Red Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line